Contemporary appliances, an example of which includes automatic dishwashers, perform cycles of operation and often have electrical and mechanical components responsible for implementing the cycle of operation of the appliance, with one or more of the components controlling the operation of the other components. For example, a controller, such as a microprocessor-based controller, having a printed circuit board (PCB) with memory, as well as a user interface, such as a control panel or keypad, may issue commands to the other components to control them to implement a cycle of operation selected by a user via the user interface.